


The Women

by katerbees



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerbees/pseuds/katerbees
Summary: Molly mulls over the idea of inviting Irene to share her marital bed.





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s your decision Molly.” Sherlock reiterated. He was sitting at the kitchen table of 221 reading his morning paper.

Molly worried her lip, placing their coffee mugs on the counter.

“Do you love her?” Molly asked.

“No.” Sherlock responded without  needing to think for a second.

“You can tell me if you have feelings for her, we both have pasts. I mean, I was engaged and told you about all  the sex we were having…” Molly began.

Sherlock closed the paper.

“I will never be dishonest with you. I do not love the Woman and I never have. As I mentioned previously, I had sex with her twice. I physically find her attractive and as you mentioned, you do as well.”

Molly gave a sly smile, “Well obviously, she’s gorgeous.”

Sherlock stood up and walked over to Molly. He was facing her back and put his arms around her. “You are both attractive women. And I love this woman. Right here, in our apartment. The one who snores and leaves her socks everywhere.” Sherlock kissed Molly’s neck. “The one who taught me what love actually is” Another kiss. “My wife.” His kisses began to move lower and lower towards her breasts. “you. Molly. You are my favorite and will always be my favorite everything.”

Molly turned her head to the side and met Sherlock’s lips with her own, slipping her tongue deftly into her husband’s mouth and twisting her body so they were now facing one another.

“Mmmm Molly, getting me all worked up before 7 am. Naughty girl.” Sherlock laughed, his low voice rough and gravelly in the morning. He reached behind molly, cupping her bottom. He lifted her up onto the counter. 

Molly smiled and wrapped her legs around him. She still couldn’t believe this gorgeous man was her husband. Well, she could. Because he was quite an asshole much of the time, so he was actually unlikely to find someone else he had endeared himself to as much as her. However, he was nice to her now, even borderline romantic at times. And the sex had been surprisingly phenomenal. What Sherlock had lacked in experience, O _nce when I was high, maybe twice, and twice with the woman_ he had told her before their first time together, as an explanation to why it  _might not be satisfactory_.  Fortunately for Molly, he had more than made up for by being a very eager student. His quick learning had translated well to his latest skillset: pleasing his wife.

“So you truly don’t have an opinion on the matter?” Molly asked again.

Sherlock rubbed her shoulders. “I would be happy either way. If it will you bring you pleasure to have the Woman join us in bed, I will request a rendezvous. If you change your mind at any time, leading up to us sharing our bed or even in the middle of it, you let me know and I will happily go back to bedding my favorite doctor. That’d be you by the way, I heard that chuckle.”

“You should see what the bloggers write…” Molly semi-teased, but cringed as she remembered some of what she had read before slamming her laptop shut and vowing to never return to that corner of the internet again.

“No. You forget, I have an almost eidetic memory, I do not want to see what people write about me and John.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Busy?—SH

Sadly, I’m not all tied up at the moment—TW

Subtle as always—SH

Haven’t heard from you in a while.—TW

Married life suits me—SH

And yet here you are, texting me—TW

The wife knows all about it—SH

Really? Give her my regards xoxo –TW

Give them to her yourself, she wants to play with you—SH

Please tell me your being serious—TW

Am I known for my humor—SH

Indeed, that’s one bone in your body I’ve yet to encounter---TW

???-SH

Your funny bone…humor..nevermind. I’m  always game for company, give me her number—TW

Be gentle, she’s a good girl—SH

 -----------------------------

 

I hear you are interested in setting up a date---TW

Um hello? Yes. Is this Irene? I’m Molly. I’ve heard a lot about you. I’m really very shy and this is out of character for me, but I’ve been thinking a lot lately about some things and I think it would be nice to have you join us for our bedroom time. I hear you’ve done stuff like this loads before so I hope it was ok to have Sherlock ask you : ) --MH

Please. Call me The Woman. I lead a dangerous life, I prefer the pseudonym. Yes, I am quite experienced and am interested in playing with you two. We should probably meet first outside the bedroom, makes things less awkward.—TW

Ok that makes sense! Should we meet at a coffee shop or like a sex hotel (kidding!)—MH

A hotel lounge will be perfect—TW

Ok. Are you in town now or will you be soon?—MH

Oooo you are an eager beaver. I love it. Next Wednesday evening. Corinthia.—TW

 

\---------------------------------

 

Sherlock and Molly were ready for their date with Irene. Sherlock had opted for a tight fitting Navy button down, and Molly tried on around 4 outfits trying to toe the line between sexy and slutty. Of course her sluttiest outfit was still pretty tame, but she was trying. She ended up with a black knee length skirt and a tight cream sweater.

They arrived by taxi to the lounge. Sherlock winked at the host who ensured they were seated towards the back with privacy. The lounge was dimly lit, white curtains hung from the tall ceiling to the floor giving a feeling of intimacy to the space.

“I’m so nervous. I feel like I’m on a first date.” Molly whispered to Sherlock as they sat next to each other on the couch.

“It is much like you are. You haven’t really met her, and you know eventually you would like to sleep with her. Actually, that sounds exactly like how most first dates are.” Sherlock smiled, rubbing Molly’s back.

A server came and took their drink order. Sherlock ordered a bottle of red wine for the ladies and a sparkling water for himself, paying in cash and asking to not be disturbed for the rest of the night.

“I just don’t know what to expect.” Molly said.

“I do not either. I of course am familiar with Irene, but the rest of this is foreign to me.” He leaned in and gave Molly a reassuring kiss.

“Why hello there.” Irene purred as she parted the curtains. “I didn’t know you were going to get started without me.” Her feline eyes took in Molly with a hunger to them. Good girls were her favorite.

“Sherlock. Always a pleasure.” She gave a small nod. “And, you must be Molly. She walked over and took Molly’s two hands.  “You will come sit by me.”

Molly looked over at Sherlock as Irene took her by the hands and led her over to the couch opposite where they had been sitting.

The two women sat down, Irene kept Molly’s left hand in her right.

“Now, tonight, we will get to know each other.” Irene looked at the women next to her.

“Umm how exactly do you mean that? Like my favorite color or my favorite position?” Molly asked, unsure.

Irene gave a laugh. “Oh darling. Both or neither of those is fine. Or, it seems as though I was interrupting when I came in and I do hate to be left out of anything.” Irene pouted and looked up at Molly. Irene released Molly’s hand and wrapped her arm around her waist instead. She took her left hand and stroked Molly’s cheek. Molly felt herself beginning to blush and the buzz of the wine had started to kick in. She looked at Irene’s beautiful pale face and thought it was the loveliest thing she had ever seen. She let her eyes wander down to the shirt that Irene was wearing. While it didn’t show much skin, it hugged Irene’s every curve in a way that left little to the imagination. Molly looked into Irene’s eyes. “I’ve never done this before. I mean not with a woman.” She admitted.

Irene had moved her head closer and closer to Molly’s, her lips brushed up against Molly’s ear, “That’s alright. I have. And your husband has. We know how to play with you.”

Molly felt her nipples harden and her center becoming moist. This woman had barely even touched her yet. _Holy hell._  Molly thought. _How could a tiny brush of the lips cause this much excitement._  Molly snuck a glance over to her husband. He was sitting on his couch, legs open slightly and relaxed, drinking his water. He gave her a reassuring glance.

Molly brought her attention back to the Woman who was sitting next to her and brought her lips to meet Irene’s . She began gently. Questioningly. She had wondered what it would be like to kiss a girl. And, it turns out it was lovely. Irene’s mouth was so soft. She tasted familiar yet exotic at the same time. Molly turned into Irene, running a hand through her hair. A small moan escaped Irene’s lips. That was all the encouragement Molly needed. Molly moved deeper and deeper into the kiss. She had forgotten that snogging could be this exhilarating. She loved kissing Sherlock, but after so many years of kissing the same man, there were only so many ways you could do it. This was new and lovely and so soft.  Molly no longer cared that they were technically in public. They were in a private section and Sherlock had bribed the servers to stay away.

Molly broke their kiss off and whispered in Irene’s ear, “May I touch your breasts.”

Irene gave a small laugh, “Of course love. Thank you for asking. “

With that, Molly ever so carefully stuck her hands up Irene’s shirt. Irene grabbed Molly’s waste and gently guided her so Molly was straddling her. They continued kissing as Molly explored Irene’s breasts. The Woman wasn’t wearing a bra, which allowed Molly to deftly feel the weight of her full bosom and gently circle Irene’s nipples with her fingers.

“Mmmm you’re very good for a beginner” Irene said between kisses.

“Mmmm thank you. It probably helps that I have these.” Molly gently rolled Irene’s nipples between her thumb.

“Speaking of. Is it my turn to touch you?” Irene asked. She was not the type to usually ask for permission. But, she had decided she actually liked Mrs. Holmes.

“Oh god yes.” Molly moaned.

Irene began by hiking up Molly’s skirt in back and squeezing her bottom. She moved her hands around Molly’s hips and drug her fingers down Molly’s thighs, using her thumbs to rub Molly’s clit. She felt Molly shudder at that.

“You like that don’t you.” Irene asked between kisses and she continued to rub Molly’s clit through her panties.

“Yes” Molly yelped. The Woman knew exactly where to touch her.

“Turn and face Sherlock.” Irene commanded. Molly swung her legs around and began to sit between Irene’s legs. “Oh I don’t think so Molly.” Irene said, and reached under Molly’s skirt, pulling her panties to the ground. “Now you come sit here.” She patted she space in front of her on the couch.

Molly was amazed at how confident and unembarrassed she felt. She had been so self-conscious going into this but now all she felt was a burning desire to orgasm. She sat between Irene’s legs and tilted her head to the left to meet Irene’s lips with her own.

Irene expertly began to circle Molly’s clit with her right thumb while fondling Molly’s breasts with her left.  “You are so good at this” Molly said, unable to stop herself.

Irene smiled and kissed Molly again. “Thank you darling. I normally make people beg. Should I make you beg?” Irene began to tease. She gently approached Molly’s opening with her index finger.

“Please.” Molly whimpered.

“Oh that won’t do at all Molly.” Irene continued to tease her fingers through Molly’s pubic hair, circling her clit with her thumb.

“Sherlock.”

“Hmm…?” Sherlock was awoken from his daze of watching the Woman fingering Molly .

“Come over here and beg for you wife.” Irene commanded. Gentle with Molly. Not so much with this one.

“Molly?” Sherlock asked.

“Yes. Please do it.” Molly asked, clearly becoming horny annoyed that Irene was teasing her and teasing her. She knew when she finally orgasm, it was going to be a long, pleasure-filled wave.

Sherlock got down on his knees in front of his wife’s dripping wet core. He lifted up the skirt and nearly came in his pants at the glorious sight before him. From across the couch he could imagine what was going on under Molly’s skirt. But it was nothing like seeing the real thing. The Woman’s expert hands were touching Molly’s bundle of nerves, her fingers gently teasing Molly’s opening.   _Keep it together Man_ he gave himself a pep talk. He moved to lick his gorgeous wife’s pussy. Irene kept pressure on Moly’s clit while Sherlock licked her folds.

Molly thought she was going to die. Just explode all at once and die. The pleasure of Irene’s soft hands on her breasts and clit, and now Sherlock’s mouth all over her labia were such intense sensations. Molly felt her body begin to tingle and then Irene plunged two fingers into her, curving them towards her g-spot while Sherlock sucked on her clit.   _Oh my God Oh my God Oh my god_

“Fuck. You guys. Fuck I’m fucking coming.” Molly tried to keep quiet, vaguely aware that they were not in private. Irene began to suck on her neck, extending Molly’s intense orgasm. She felt fuzzy all over. As she came back to reality, she wondered, _Holy shit. If this was just the first date, what would next time be like?_


End file.
